Ru
Ru 'is the Royal friend of the Royal family and a tutor of Prince Li and Mei Li as for their need of a good education the meaning of begin royal and bringing honor. He lives at the Cathay Empire for many years. Roles in the movies Kingdom of Music In the movie he gives his Emperor a beautiful box so his son Prince Li has to give it to the Swan Princess as a greeting gift. He helps Li to get ready for his journey to compete the greatest Comeptition in the world because he has entered to sing at the Swan Princess Festival joyining some other groups like him. The winner will also so sing the Coming of Age ball of Princess Alise the daughter of Princess Odette where Odette is hosted to celebrate her daugther's birthday. At his arring with Prince Li he gives Li the box to delivered to Odette. But when Alise has nothing to give Prince Li she gives him a cattail causing Prince Li to cough and she laughs at him. Also at the teather, Alise unintencionally says out of loud that anyone could win ecept Li. Li feels hurt and angy, leaves the place. Still very hurt Ru tries to cheer him up and to let him know that he is certain that Li will win and sing at the ball too. For Li, he describes Alise as an insufferable. So Prince Li and Alise meet as Alise tries to apoloziges to him for her behavivor, he noticed her harp and tells that her harp it's wonderful and he also has someting in his kingdom and Alise ofers him to play something on the instrument in with he accepted. As he starts to play, he says that the strings are arrenged the opposite way. This time Li plays with great honor. Alise is very surprise for the way Prince Li plays the harp and he explains that his father the Emperor made him and his sister practiced every day but she refuses saying it was to hard. Alise joins to play with him on her harp and both are playing the intrument so well in a Harp Duet and fall in love. Alise apologized to Prince Li for everything she told last night and all the fuzz and for the way she welcomed him, Prince Li accepted her apologize and he start all over again from the very beginning. Alise welcomes Li and he kisses her hand much to her surprise. When one of the gourps finnished the number, Li and Alise walk around the Lake talking about each other. Li never knew his mother because she died when he was very young. Alise explains to him that she had lost her first parents and that the Prince and Princess are her second parents. Alise wanted to get to know her mother and she misses her father every day and she's happy with her life that is much more kind as if has been very cruel to her. Li says to her you Deserve your good fortune. Alise asks Li to how is his father and he responds to her that he knows the his father loves him but he can be very hard and that his twin sister defeid his wishes and in return his father broke her heart. Alise says that she was wrong about him and he's very kind. Li also says the same and kissing her hand saying good night. In his chambers Ru help him to get him ready to bed. And Li asks about Ru that he was in the palace for years and that he knew his grandfather and his father got married. He also tells Li that his father married when he was Li's age:18 Ru is asking if his Master is thinking if Li at his age 18 will be able to marrying a girl and making her his empress and the thought never had cross his mind and Ru says in a joke: Certain not that insufferable Princess Alise. Later Li explains that he is in love with Alise and he adimit it. And Li thought Alise was insufferable but she isn't. Ru siad sufferable and Li is talking about Alise so good but he's afraid to be falling in love might be his fault but Ru tells him that Falling in love is never anybody's fault. He remaids him the promise he made his father and Li is certain of it he will win and also the heart of Alise. Soon Prince Li is about to sart his prefomance: He sings Goodbye in Chinese version He sings the song so well and when he finished his preformance everybody was thilled and Alise loved the song. Odette tells the audience the winner: Prince Li. Li is very happy to fullfiled his promise and Alise runs to him giving a warm hug much to his surprise. Alise took Li to the Secret Chambers od Lord Rogers telling Li that he shouldn't tell anyone that she was a spy with Lucas. Later when Lucas came to the coming-of-age-ball of Alise he enteres but when Li sees him leaving he asked Queen Uberta to break a tradition just this once and Lucas should dance with Alise. Alise doesn't seemed to be very pleased to dance with him but their two began to dance. Li sings Goodbye in his English Version, surredering his true love for Alise and as he sings Chen Mei Li's boyfriend who is cursed into a dragon appears and the spell his broken on Chen. Ru appears and he tells to Li that he had break the spell saying You broke the spell well done Master Li. Phyisical Appearence. Ru is an eldery man. He looks like a 60 or 50 old mann. He wears a chinese outfit. He has also with hair. He looks very inteligent. He's friendly, kind, helpful and the right hand to his emperor. Quotes '''It is so, Divine Emperor. ' '''(Prince Li: Mei Li wouldn't let me leave without telling me goodbye, would she?) No, Master Li. I've never tutored a more kind and thoughtful person. She'll be here. Gallery Ru with Li getting ready for his journey..jpg|Ru with Prince Li getting things in need. Ru helping Li.jpg|Ru Helping Li for his journey. Prince Li and Ru on the way to the Kingdom of the Swan Princess..png|Ru with Li's ship Prince Li's arrival.png|Ru with Li at his arrival. Category:Chinese Character. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Swan Princess Character.